Family?
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah musuh bebuyutan. Suatu hari, mereka bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku leluhur mereka. Leluhur mereka meminta mereka untuk merawat anak mereka agar tumbuh menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan bijak. Gimana kelangsungan kisahnya?
1. PROLOG

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author : Family? © Kazuma Big Tomat, 2010

Rated : K+ semi T

Genre : Family & Humor

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : OOC, AU, OC (just one)

Kazuma House Production Present…

Family?

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

"Ugh…"

"Damn!"

"Aku benci berada dekat denganmu!"

"Memangnya hanya kau saja?"

Sepasang manusia sedang berjalan menyusuri terotoar di Distrik Konoha. Mereka sama-sama menggunakan seragam sekolah. Mereka juga sama-sama memasang tampang kesal dan suram. Umpatan-umpatan kesal keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Yang satu berambut dark blue, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut pink. Mereka adalah siswa dan siswi Konoha High School. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Mereka adalah dua ornag jenius di sekolah mereka. Dan juga, mereka adalah musuh sejak kecil. Tapi anehnya, kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat karib.

"Kenapa si Kakashi sialan itu memilihkanku untuk sekelompok denganmu?" kesal perempuan berambut pink itu. Sakura Haruno.

"Kalau gue boleh milih, gue gak akan mau sama elo. Forehead!" kata Sasuke.

"Apa tadi lo bilang Chicken butt?" Sakura mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"F-O-R-E-H-E-A-D! Forehead," ulang Sasuke dengan logat Inggrisnya yang sangat lancar.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu, jangan harap kau akan lolos dari jurus karateku Chicken butt!"

**Flashback…**

Hari ini, Kakashi-sensei selaku guru biologi, memberikan tugas kepada mereka untuk membuat artikel tentang makhluk hidup. "Anak-anak, sekarang kalian akan mendapat tugas mencari artikel dari kingdom sampai spesies. Perkelompok!"

Setelah Kakashi-sensei menyebutkan kata 'perkelompok', kelas yang tadinya tenang dan adem ayem saja, kini menjadi ribut dan berisik. Mereka berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang berteriak, kepada temannya. Isi pokoknya hanya satu, 'sekelompok denganku'.

"Saya yang pilihkan kelompoknya," kata Kakashi membuat semua muridnya yang ada di kelas XII-I mendesah kecewa.

"Yah~"

Kakashi pun akhirnya membacakan kelompok yang sudah ia bagi. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi membacakan kelompok yang terkahir. "…. Dan kelompok yang terakhir adalah kelompok enam belas yaitu; Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno."

BRAAKKK!

"Kau gila Kakashi?" ucap keduanya berbarengan sambil berdiri dan juga mengebrak meja mereka. Bahkan mereka sampai lupa kalau sedang berbicara dengan gurunya.

"Jaga ucapan kalian kalau sedang berbicara dengan guru kalian. Dan aku ini tidak gila. Kalau aku ini gila, aku tidak mungkin mengajar di sekolah terbaik se- Jepang ini," kata Kakashi santai

"_**Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" **_kata keduanya dalam hati.

"Dan tugasnya dikumpulkan besok!"

**End of Flashback…**

Mereka berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah. Mereka memasuki lift dan Sasuke menekan tombol bernomor dua puluh satu. Lift itu hanya di tempati oleh mereka berdua. Mereka berdiri dalam diam.

TING!

Bel lift berbunyi. Layar pun juga menunjukkan angka dua puluh satu. Pintu lift terbuka, langsung saja mereka keluar dari dalam lift itu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong apartemen yang seperti hotel itu. 210… 211…212. Saat mereka berada di depan pintu yang berplatkan angka '212' Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam dompetnya, dan dia menggesekkan kartu itu ke mesin kunci yang ada di samping pintu.

PIP!

Lampu kecil berwarna merah yang berada di dekat tempat kunci itu pun berubah menjadi berwarna kuning. Sasuke membuka pintu yang bercatkan warna coklat tua itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu cukup rapih.

"Ternyata apartemenmu cukup rapih juga untuk ukuran cowo," kata Sakura.

"Memangnya gua itu elo? Cewek jadi-jadinya yang punya kamar berantakkan?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya sindir Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu. Dia pun masuk ke kamarnya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar, dia sudah mengganti seragamnya tadi dengan kaos berwarna merah dengan celana basket berwarna hitam.

"Mau minum apa kau?" tanya yang pada Sakura yang telah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santai dan keluarga yang ada di sana.

"Teh aja." Sasuke pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil teh untuk Sakura.

Ting…Tong…

Bel pintu berbunyi. "Woi Jidat, bukain pintunya dong!" perintah Sasuke sambil berteriak dari dalam dapur.

Dengan enggan, Sakura menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Saat dia membuka pintu itu, terlihatlah seorang lelaki yang berbadan gemuk datang menggunakan seragam pengantar barang yang berwarna hijau muda dan putih yang bertuliskan 'KAZUMA' dan dibawahnya bertuliskan 'Dikirim dengan cepat dan aman!'. Ya, ini dari perusahaan pengantar barang yang sekarang cukup terkenal.

"Apa benar ini rungan apartemen dari Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya orang itu sambil memandan secarik kertas berwarna merah muda yang berada di sebuah box berbentuk balok.

"Ya. Ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini ada kiriman barang."

"Ada apa Jidat?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Ini ada pengirim barang," jawab Sakura.

"Apa anda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya pengirim barang tadi pada Sasuke.

"Iya benar."

"Ini, tolong ditanda tangani," kata pengirim barang itu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpen. Sasuke pun menandatanganni kertas itu. "Terima kasih dan ini barangnya." Pengirim barang itu memberikan box berbentuk balok itu pada Sasuke. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hoi Ayam! Isinya apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mana kutahu," kata Sasuke setelah menutup pintu kembali.

"Cepat buka!"

"Iya…iya…" Sasuke pun membuka box itu. Saat Sasuke membuka box itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cermin yang cukup besar.

"Ayam, kau… memesan sebuah cermin?" tanya Sakura cengok.

"Tidak."

Tiba-tiba, keluarlah cahaya dari cermin itu. Cahaya yang teramat terang itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang. Sasuke dan Sakura pun membuka kedua mata mereka.

Mereka melihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang mirip dengan mereka. Si lelaki menggunakan baju zirah berwarna biru dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih yang berada di jubahnya. Si perempuan menggunakan gaun berwarna merah marun. Di tangannya, ada seorang bayi yang sedang dia peluk. Bayi itu mirip dengan laki-laki itu dan juga Sasuke. Bayi itu sekarang sedang tertidur.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke kepada kedua orang aneh itu.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha dan ini istriku Sakura Uchiha," kata orang yang menggunakan baju zirah itu. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Impossible…" bisik Sasuke dan Sakura secara berbarengan.

"Kami minta tolong. Tolong rawat anak kami!" kata wanita bergaun merah marun itu. Sakura Uchiha.

"Kalian itu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kami adalah leluhur kalian, dan kalian adalah reinkarnasi kami," jelas Sasuke yang menggunakan baju zirah itu.

"Hah? Aku dan dia? Tidak mungkin!" tegas Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, tolonglah. Sekarang Kerajaan Uchiha sedang diserang Kerajaan Oto. Mereka menginginkan bayi ini agar tidak ada yang mewarisi Kerajaan Konoha," kata Sakura Uchiha.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. "Ba-baiklah…" kata Sasuke.

"Nah, itu baru cucukku!" kata Sasuke yang menggunakan baju zirah itu.

Sakura Uchiha menyerahkan bayi yang ada pada pelukannya itu kepada Sakura. Sakura pun memandang bayi itu. Bayi itu juga mirip dengan mereka. "Kalian tolong ajari dia untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang bijak," kata Sasuke yang menggunakan baju zirah.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya tadi mucul lagi dari dalam cermin itu dan juga, tubuh Sasuke yang menggunakan baju zirah dan Sakura Uchiha itu mulai memudar. "Waktu kami sudah habis, tolong rawat bayi kami. Namanya Ryosuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke yang menggunakan baju zirah.

Zing…

Cahaya itu pun menghilang. Begitu juga dengan kedua orang yang katanya berasal dari masa lalu itu. Sasuke dan Sakura masih saja terdiam di tempatnya, sampai akhirnya Sakura sadar lebih dahulu.

"Apa tadi mimpi?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa–"

"Oek…Oek…" Perkataan Sasuke tadi terputus dengan adanya tangisan dari sesuatu yang ada di dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Ini nyata…" kata keduanya sambil berpandangan.

To Be Continue…

HUAHAHAA….

Hai, hai… Kazu bawa fict baru nih! Dengan ini fict Kazu jadi genap sepuluh! *nunjukin semua jari tangan*

Readers : Hoi author gila! Gimana dengan fic mu yang belum selesai itu?

Kazu :*lagi ngitung fic yang udah kelalr* 1…2…3…4…

Loading…

Kazu: HAH? DARI 10 FIC, YANG UDAH KELAR CUMA EMPAT FICT DNA ITU PUN ONESHOOT? Oh my God…

Ya… maafkan saya yang teledor ini. Tapi santai, 'kan bentar lagi yang MLITP bakal complete! v(^_^)v

Yosh!

REVIEW PLEASE…

Fic –ku yang Shadow gak ada yang review T_T

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finishe at:

08.02 P.M.

Oktober 13, 2010

Family? © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	2. Chapter 1 : Bingung!

"Apa tadi mimpi?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa–"

"Oek…Oek…" Perkataan Sasuke tadi terputus dengan adanya adanya tangisan dari sesuatu yang ada di dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Ini nyata…" kata keduanya sambil berpandangan.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author : Family? © Kazuma Big Tomat, 2010

Rated : K+ semi T

Genre : Family & Humor

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : OOC, AU, OC (just one), dalam percakapan tidak pakai EYD

Kazuma House Production present…

Family?

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Bingung!

"Oek…Oek…" tangisan bayi yang ada pada pelukan Sakura makin kencang.

"Woi Ayam! Ini gimana?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Ya- ya gue juga gak tau. Elo kan cewek, masa' tanya ke gue?" kata Sasuke yang juga ikut panik.

"OEK…OEK…"

"Ayam, lo punya susu gak?"

"Punya."

"Kalo gitu kasih ke gue. Sekalian juga bawa mangkok sama sendoknya!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke langsung saja mengambil susu kotak yang ada di dalam kulkas. Dan juga, dia mengambil mangkuk dan sendok. "Ini," kata Sasuke seraya memberikan mangkuk, sendok, dan susu itu pada Sakura.

"Bukain!" perintah Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Eh, kok gue jadi ngerasa kaya' pembokat lo sih?"

"Oh, elo ngerasa jadi pembokat ya? Ya udah, sekalian aja beneran jadi pembokat di rumah gue!"

"Sialan lo! Ini buka aja sendiri!"

Adu mulut pun dimulai. Mereka bahkan lupa akan Ryosuke yang masih menangis. Susu kotak yang tadi sudah terbuka sedikit kini tumpah membasahi lantai kayu itu. Sekarang tidak ada makanan lagi untuk Ryosuke. Ini semua karena ego dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama-sama besar dan juga keras kepala.

"OEK! OEK!" Ryosuke menangis bagaikan meraung.

Raungan Ryosuke membuat kedua orang yang paling keras kepala ini berhenti adu mulut. Mereka merasa bersalah. Apa lagi setelah mereka sadar kalau susu kotak itu tumpah. Akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli makanan untuk Ryosuke.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu untuk pergi, Ryosuke menangis. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai kearah Sasuke. Sakura pun menggendong Ryosuke dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Hoi Ayam! Dia pengen ikut elo nih!" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan Ryosuke yang ada pada gendongannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hah…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dia pun mengambil Ryosuke.

Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah menauhi Sakura, Ryosuke kembali menangis. Tangannya pun juga mengapai-gapai ke arah pintu ruangan apartemen Sasuke yang tertutup. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang apartemennya lagi.

"Jidat, lo ikut gue ke bawah!" perintah Sasuke saat ia sudah masuk ke ruang apartemennya.

"Ayam, lo gak bisa ngeliat apa kalo gue lagi ngebersihin lantai lo ini?" tanya Sakura saat ia sedang memebersihkan lantai apartemen Sasuke yang terkena tumpahan susu.

"Halo! Tapi Ryosuke nangis! Ngebersihinnya nanti aja."

"Hah…" Sakura pun akhirnya mengambil sepatunya lalu memakinya. Dia pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju lift.

Saat sedang menunggu lift, datanglah seorang nenek yang juga ingin menaiki lift. Nenek itu pun melihat Ryosuke dan akhirnya dengan berjalan menggunakan tongkat, dia mendekat ke arah Ryosuke yang sedang digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Nak, anak kalian ini umur berapa?" tanya Nenek itu sambil mengelus pipi Ryosuke yang berisi.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan nenek itu pun menjadi bingung. 'Status gue belom nikah, kenapa tuh anak dibilang anak gue?' pikir mereka dalam hati. Sasuke pun memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk menjawab.

"Di- dia umurnya dua bulan nek," kata Sakura.

"Wah…wah… anak jaman sekarang suka kawin muda ya. Kalian beruntung, baru saja menikah sudah dikaruniai anak," kata nenek itu.

"I- iya…" Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Ting…

Bunyi lift menuju ke lantai atas berbunyi. Nenek itu pun melepaskan belaiannya pada pipi Ryosuke. "Nampai jumpa. Langgeng ya…" Nenek itu pun memasuki lift, dan lift itu pun nai ke atas.

Setelah Nenek itu pergi, Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan jijik. "Apa?" hardik Sakura.

"Gue gak akan mau punya istri kaya' lo!"

"Gue juga gak mau punya suami kaya lo!"

Ting…

Bunyi lift menuju lantai bawah pun berbunyi. Sasuke dan juga Sakura langsung saja masuk ke dalam lift. Untung saja saat itu lift itu kosong, jadi Sasuke dan Sakura tidak perlu menahan malu seperti tadi. Sasuke langsung menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka satu.

Mengisi keheningan yang ada, Sakura pun bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, kalau kita sekolah, Ryosuke siapa yang jaga?"

Sasuke yang baaru menyadari hal itu pun menjadi bingung sendiri. "Ya~ gue gak tau," katanya innocent sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hah… Bego! Bego! Bego!" kata Sakura entah pada siapa.

Ting!

Bunyi lift berbunyi lagi menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai satu. Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari lift. Orang-orang banyak memandang mereka. Ya memang rata-rata yang memandang mereka adalah kaum hawa. Para perempuan pun akhirnya pada berbisik-bisik tentang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Siapa ya cowok itu? Keren banget. Tapi sayang, udah punya keluarga," kata salah seorang cewek.

"Iya. Tapi lihat deh, istrinya itu biasa aja. Gak secantik gue," balas temannya narsis.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu menjadi malu sekaligus marah. Wajahnya sekarang sudah merah sampai ke daun telinganya. Dalam hatinya, ingin sekali dia menghajar cewek-cewek itu satu persatu untuk menutup mulut mereka.

"Kau kenapa jidat?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ti- tidak."

"Hmm… weirdo."

Saat sampai di depan supermarket terdekat, mereka pun masuk ke sana lalu mengambil keranjang. Mereka pergi ke bagian pernak-pernik bayi dan segala macamnya. Saat sampai di tempat bayi, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi bingung sendiri karena banyaknya produk makanan bayi yang ada di sana.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang SPG kepada Sasuke. Sudah dapat diketahui kalau SPG itu ingin mendekati Sasuke.

SPG itu berambut merah dan mata sewarna dengan Ruby. Di batang hidungnya tergantung sebuah kaca mata berframe merah. Di seragamnya ada sebuha pin yang bertuliskan nama 'KARIN'. Gadis itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Makanan buat bayi dua bulan itu apa ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau itu bagusnya bubur bayi seperti ini," kata Karin sambil menyodorkan sebuah makanan bayi.

"Oh…" Sasuke lalu membawa makanan bayi itu ke tempat Sakura. "Hoi Jidat!"

"Ape?" tanya Sakura tanda menoleh pada Sasuke. Dia sedang memperhatikan beberapa jenis popok.

"Ngapain lo ngeliatin popok beginian?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Halo… Mr. Uchiha, kalo dia buang air memangnya kau mau memandikannya terus?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu.

"Oh ya, ini makanannya." Sasuke menaruh makanan bayi tadi pada keranjang yang Sakura pegang.

"Thanks." Sakura masih melihat-lihat popok yang akan dibelinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura akhirnya memilih sebuah popok berukuran M.

"Udah selesai belom?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Udah, ayo ke kasir."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kasir. Saat sampai di kasir, si penjaga kasir sekaligus pemilik supermarket memandang mereka dengan tatapan mengasihani. "Anak jaman sekarang itu pergaulannya terlalu bebas sampai punya anak seperti itu," katanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi blushing. Si penjaga kasir pun menghitung barang belanjaan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Totalnya enam ratus tiga puluh yen."

Sasuke pun membayar dengan jumlah yang sama. "Nak, kalau mau membuat anak hati-hati," kata si penjaga kasir pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi bingung sendiri.

Mereka pun keluar dari supermarket itu. Sama seperti saat mereka pergi ke supermarket, kini saat pulangnya pun banyak yang memandang kea rah mereka, dan itu juga kaum hawa. Sakura yang merasa juga ikut diperhatikan juga ikut merasa risih dengan tatapan mematikan dari seluruh perempuan yang memandangnya.

"Eh ayam," kata Sakura saat mereka sedang menunggu lift.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa lo tidak risih sama tatapan dari bayak cewek-cewek kaya' tadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hm… waktu gue kecil juga awalnya sih rebet. Tapi lama-lama udah biasa," jawab Sasuke santai. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sweatdrop sendiri. Kalau di anime pasti sekarang Sasuke sedang di sinari lampu, sedangkan Sakura di tempat yang gelap dengan bayak garis-garis lurus di kepalanya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tuh bayi udah gak bersuara lagi?" tanya Sakura. Mereka pun melihat Ryosuke yang berada pada gendongan Sasuke. Ternyata, Ryosuke tertidur karena lamanya tidak diberi makan oleh cucuknya. Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi kesal sekaligus sweatdrop.

"_**Bayi aneh…" **_batin mereka bersama.

Ting!

Bunyi lift berbunyi, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam lif itu. Sesampainya di lantai dua puluh satu, mereka pun menyusuri lorong-lorong apartemen itu samapai akahirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar berplat nomor 212. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, ada satu perkejaan menunggu mereka. Yaitu membersihkan susu yang tadi tumpah. Sekarang susu itu sedang didatangi semut-semut. Sasuke dan Sakura jijik melihatnya. Jadi sekarang misi mereka adalah :

Membawa Ryosuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Menaruh barang belanjaan mereka ke dapur.

Membersihkan lantai kayu Sasuke yang lengket, kotor, dan bersemut.

Dengan kaki berjinjit, Sakura berusaha melewati lantai yang kotor itu menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di seberang. "Hoi Jidat, jangan ngeberantakin kamar gue ya!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Ingin rasanya ia menumbuk Sasuke menjadi debu.

Sekarang, giliran Sasuke yang harus menaruh barang belanjaannya menuju dapur. Kalau dia berjalan santai saja, karena jalan menuju dapur tidak kotor. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang, di mana dia harus menyimpan makanan bayi dan popok tersebut?

Sasuke manggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Hah… gue harus naro nih barang di mana?' batinya bingung. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling dapur. Ting! Sasuke mendapat ide. Kalau di cartoon mungkin sekatang ada lampu yang bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Dia pun membuka sebuah lemari di kitchen set –nya. Isi dari lemari itu dia keluarkan dan isinya dia taruh di lemari di kitchen set yang lain. Setelah lemari itu kosong, Sasuke memasukkan popok dan makanan bayi itu ke dalam lemari tersebut.

"Beres!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Nah sekarang kita tinggal berish-bersih!" kata sebuah suara yang terdengar semangat dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"HAH!" teriak Sasuke kaget.

"Kenapa kau Ayam?" tanya Sakura innocent.

"Ti- tidak. Udah sekarng bersih-bersih!"

Sakura pun mengambil pel dan seember air dari kamar mandi. Dia mulai membasahi pel itu. Sasuke, sekarang dia sedang santai duduk di sofa memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah mulai membersihkan lantai. Sakura menyadari ada yang kurang. Akhirnya dia memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hoi Ayam! Bantuin dong!" kata Sakura.

"Males. Kan elu pembokat gue."

Sakura yang tidak terima dipanggil dengan sebutan 'pembokat' oleh Sasuke pun akhirnya menggosokkan kain pel yang ada di ujung tangkainya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata. Sasuke yang kaget pun akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Jidat! Lu mau ngebunuh gua? Kotor gila!" kata Sasuke.

"De el!" kata Sakura sambbil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ugh… You will be regrets Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke menyipratkan air yang ada di dalam ember.

"Woi Ayam! Baju gue basah nih! Lagi pula, entar lantainya ikut basah!" kata Sakura.

"Bo to the Do to the A to the Mat. Bo-do A-mat!"

"Ugh! Ayam kau!" Sakura langsung menggosokkan wajah Sasuke seperti tadi.

"I- iya. Ampun! Peace! Damai!" kata Sasuke sambil menghalangi kain pel yang digosokkan ke wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Nah! Sekarang bantuin gue!"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun sekarang sedang kerja bakti membersihkan apartemen Sasuke itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura pun selesai membersihkan apartemen Sasuke. Mereka berdua terduduk di sofa. Tapi, belum ada beberapa menit duduk, suara tangisan Ryosuke membuat mereka berdua kembali bangkit lalu cepat-cepat menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menggendong Ryosuke dan berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Sasuke, dia sudah pergi lagi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk Ryosuke. Dia membuat bubur bayi. Setelah bubur bayi instant itu selesai dibuat, Sasuke langsung melesat lagi ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menyuapi bubur itu unutk Ryosuke. Tapi ternyata, bubur itu teramat sangat panas, jadi Ryosuke yang awalnya sudah agak tenang sekarang menjadi menangis lagi.

"Ayam bodoh! Udah tukeran! Elu yang gendong, biar gua yang suapin!" kata Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka bertukar tugas. Sakura menyuapi Ryosuke dengan hati-hati. Saat sesendok pertama bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Ryosuke, dia tidak menangis seperti saat Sasuke menyuapinya. Ryosuke tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Kini, mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga baru yang bahagia.

"Kenapa saat disuapin sama elo dia ketawa, sedangkan sama gue kagak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karna, elo nyuapinnya pas nih bubur masih panas banget!"

Akhirnya bubur itu pun habis, dan Ryosuke kembali tidur. Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya, Sakura mengambil tas selempangnya yang tadi dia taruh di sofa. Dia pun memakai kembali sepatu sekolahnya. "Hoi Ayam! Gue pulang dulu!" kata Sakura.

Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan apartemen Sasuke. Saat dia sampai di depan lift, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. 'Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Tapi apa ya?' batin Sakura. Dia terus berpikir sambil menunggu lift yang dia tunggu sampai. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sakura langsung lari kembali menuju ruang apartemen Sasuke lagi.

Ting… Tong…

Bunyi bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke yang baru membuka baju dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi pun akhirnya dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu. Dia sekarang hanya menggunakan celana dan juga handuk yang ia gantungkan di lehernya.

Ting…Tong…

Bunyi bel pintu terdengar seperti seorang yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Iya…iya… sebentar," kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di sana. Sakura yang melihat tubuh six pack Sasuke menjadi blushing. "Ada apa Jidat?"

"A-anu… apa kau lupa kalau kita memiliki tugas dari Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura. Sakura masih gugup melihat Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. "Shit! Ya udah, masuk!" Sakura pun masuk kembali ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pakai bajumu!" perintah Sakura.

"Kenpa? Ini apartemen gue sendiri kok!"

"Halo! Di sini ada anak perempuan!"

"Oh… Anda itu perempuan ya? Saya baru tahu."

"Kau… Sasuke!" Sakura mulai marah.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura lalu merangkul pundak Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura lalu berbisik, "Atau… kau tak tahan melihat tubuhku ini?" bisik plus goda Sasuke. Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah amat sangat merona merah. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura wajahnya merona merah pun menjadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"HAHAHA…. Ngakak gua ngeliat lu Jidat!" tawa Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya yang Sakit.

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Sakit Jidat! Lu pikir kepala gua ini batu apa?" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Tadi, kepalanya dijitak oleh Sakura.

"Udah. Sekarang kita kerja."

Sasuke pun mengambil laptop apple dan modemnya dari dalam kamar. Sekarang dia sudah memakai baju merahnya yang tadi. Dia men- search tentang makhluk hidup (tumbuhan dan hewan) dari kingdom sampai spesies. Dalam mengerjakan tugas itu, sering terjadi adu mulut antara dua orang ini. Masalahnya sepele, berbeda pendapat. Tugas yang harusnya kalau dikerjakan sendiri itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam, kini dengan dikerjakan dua orang menjadi TIGA JAM!

"Ayam! Kerjainnya cepetan napa?" desak Sakura.

"Iya…iya…sabar napa? Ini tinggal diprint doang kok." Sasuke menyambungkan kabel printer dengan laptopnya. Dia pun memprint tugas mereka. "Nih selesai!"

"Hah…akhirnya selesai juga." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke. "Sekarang jam berapa?" tany Sakura.

"Setengah sembilan," jawab Sasuke santai.

"WHAT? KENAPA GAK BILANG?" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Salah sendiri kagak tanya."

"Eh Ayam, Ryosuke di rawat di apartemen lu ya?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang innocent.

"Kan lu tinggal sendiri. Kalo tuh bayi di bawa ke rumah gue, entar bonyok (bokap-nyokap) bisa nikahin gue ama elo!"

"Dih ogah! Amit-amit gue. Mending kalo Hinata yang jadi istri gue."

"Siapapun cowok pasti pengen punya istri kaya Hinata," dengus Sakura. "Ya udah, gue pulang. Besok jangan lupa bawa tugasnya terus rawat Ryosuke." Sakura langsung mengambil tas selempangnya lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

Sakura turun ke lantai satu. Dia pun keluar dari wilayah apartemen tersebut. Jalan di pusat Distrik Konoha kini sudah mulai sepi. Hanya sedikit kendaraan yang melintas. Dengan amat terpaksa, Sakura pulang dengan jalan kaki. Inginnya sih kalau pulang sekarang naik taxi saja, tapi kendaraan jam segini sudah jarang yang melintas.

Dua puluh menit telah Sakura tempuh diperjalanan pulang. Saat sampai di rumahnya, kedua orang tuanya beserta kakaknya, Sasori, telah menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya sang ayah, Kanshin Haruno.

"Aku dari apartemen Sasuke. Mengerjakan tugas," jawab Sakura.

"Apa iya? Bukannya kalian itu selalu adu bacot kalo udah ketemu?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Tanyakan saja hal itu pada si The Most Lazy Teacher: Kakashi Hatake."

"Jaga omonganmu Sakura. Dia itu gurumu!" bentak Kanshin.

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan diulangi ya Sakura? Kami di sini khawatir denganmu. Gak baik kalau anak perempuan pergi sendiri malam-malam begini. Sekarang kamu ke kamar. Mandi terus tidur ya," ucap ibu Sakura, Akasuna no Kurira.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamar, langsung saja dia mandi. Setelah mandi dan pakai baju, Sakura langsung membaringkan tubuhnya keranjang. Rasa lelah membuatnya ingin tidur. Tanpa membereskan buku untuk pelajaran esok hari, Sakura langsung tertidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

**a.m.**

Di apartemen Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di ranjangnya. Di sebelahnya, seorang bayi mungil juga tertidur di sana. Ya, bayi itu adalah Ryosuke. Sasuke yang tidurnya sedang nyenyak kini harus terbangun dari mimpi indahnya karena sebuah tangisan dari seorang bayi di sebelahnya.

"Oek….Oek…."

"Engh…" Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya. Pandangannya masih buram. Dengan mata mengantuk, dia menggendong Ryosuke. Berusaha menenangkannya, tapi usaha Sasuke sia-sia, Ryosuke tetap saja menangis. Kini, bau yang tidak enak juga menjamah indra penciuman Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke mengambil iPhone –nya dan mencari contact list dengan nama 'Baka Forehead'.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Terdengar nada sambung di spiker iPhone Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, telephone Sakura tetap tidak diangkat. Sasuke pun mencari contact list Sakura lainnya. Dia mencari nomor telephone kamar Sakura. Akhirnya dia menemukan nomor telephone kamar Sakura. Sasuke segera menelephonenya.

**Sakura's Bedroom**

Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya kini terusik dengan bunyi telephone kamarnya. Telephone yang tepat berada di samping kasur Sakura pun berdering tidak karuan. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Sakura mengangkat telephone tersebut.

"Hmm?" dengungnya ditelephone. Matanya masih juga terpejam.

"Jidat, Ryosuke nangis!" teriak Sasuke di seberang.

"Oh…Eh APA?" Kini mata Sakura terbuka sempurna.

To Be Continue …

HALLO MINNA-SAN!

Nih, chapter satunya udah di update, makasih ya udah pada mereview, alerts, dan fave fic-ku ini. *nangis Bombay*lebay*

Say Thanks to : Yoona Furukawa, Rievectha Herbst, Kirara Yuukansa, Azuka Kanahara, cherrysakusasu, 4ntk4-ch4n, R54chanLoverShinRan, Yunacha Zaitte, Meiko Namikaze, Uchiha Sakura97 

Oh ya, Aye pengen tanya, chap ini ada dan kerasa gak sih humornya? Dan juga, genrenya pas gak?

Yosh!

Review Please…

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

00.22 A.M.

October 16, 2010**  
**

Family? © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	3. Chapter 2 : Permulaan

"Hmm?" dengungnya ditelephone. Matanya masih juga terpejam.

"Jidat, Ryosuke nangis!" teriak Sasuke di seberang.

"Oh…Eh APA?" Kini mata Sakura terbuka sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Family & Humor

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC –always–, garing tidak ditanggung author, frontal, gak sesuai EyD

Kazuma House Production present…

Family?

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

"Ryosuke nangis Jidat," ulang Sasuke malas.

Sakura telah terduduk di ranjangnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "Kasih ma-"

"Jidat, Ryosuke bau!" seru Sasuke dari sana.

Plak! Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Itu artinya dia pup, _BAKA_!"

**.**

**Di tempat Sasuke…**

**Kamar Mandi**

**.**

Sasuke mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. 'Udah ngantuk, nih bayi pup lagi.'

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya digantilah popoknya." Sakura langsung menutup sambungan telephone –nya.

"Hah…" dengan nafas berat, Sasuke mendudukan Ryosuke di atas _closet_ duduk yang tertutup itu. "Oke tenang. Gua bakal balik," katanya pada Ryosuke dengan bego-nya. Ya jelaslah bego, kan Ryosuke kagak ngerti apa yang diomongin sama Sasuke.

Segera saja Sasuke pergi keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil popok. Secepat kilat, dia sudah kembali lagi ke kamar mandi. Di sana, Ryosuke terlihat masih menangis. Sasuke menidurkannya.

"Jidat, gimana cara gantinya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura lewat sambungan telephone mereka yang masih menyala.

"Buka perekatnya."

Sasuke membuka perekat pada popok yang masih di pakai Ryosuke. "Udah. Terus?"

"Buang popok bekasnya. Tapi dibungkus dulu pake plastik!"

Sasuke mencari plastik bekas. Setelah dapat, dia menggulung popok bekas itu dengan plastik dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. "Udah."

"Terus bersihin bokongnya pake tissue basah!" Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menurut saja.

"Lalu?"

"Pakein popoknya."

"Udah."

"Ya udah! Sana tidur! Lu ganggu waktu gue, tahu!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke dan langsung memutus sambungan telephonenya.

'Udah begitu masih aja sempet-sempetnya dia ngebentak gue dulu,' batin Sasuke _sweat drop_.

"Gara-gara lu, sih!" bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Ryosuke yang lagi nyengir polos. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai gila.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bwahahaha…"

"Diem lu, Jidat!"

"Oke, oke, gue diem," kata Sakura yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Sebenarnya pagi ini ada apa sih?

"Lagi pula, elu juga yang bego! Pakein popok bayi aja gak becus! Masa terbalik?" kata Sakura.

"Gue kan gak pernah ngelakuin begituan!" balas Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Oh… ternyata Sasuke terbalik memakaikan popok pada Ryosuke.

Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Gak mungkin kalau mereka ngomong dengan cara "halus" di depan temen-teman mereka tanpa adanya "anggota kebun binatang" yang keluar dari mulut mereka. _Sorry_ ya, gengsi kedua remaja super labil ini setinggi gunung, jadi gak mungkin ngelakuin hal itu.

"Lu sendiri, kenapa gak liat dulu bagaimana tuh letak popoknya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

"Woi Jidat, lu sadar gak waktu itu jam berapa? Tengah malem, neng!"

"Kalo gitu lu berarti sadar dong kalo elu udah ngeganggu waktu tidur gue!"

"Kalo waktu itu lu gak nerima tuh makhluk aneh, kita gak bakal kaya gini!" Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu. "Udah ah, gue pengen balik ke kelas."

"Ya udah sana, ngapain juga pake pamitan segala," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke sudah turun jadi tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura itu, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dua _babysitter_ dadakan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, _Forehead_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya. Ino Babi, seperti itulah ia disapa oleh Sakura yang dipanggilnya _Forehead_.

"Ada apa, Ino Babi?" tanya Sakura malas. Sebenarnya, selama pelajaran ekonomi tadi dia tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sekarang saja dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan melupakan emosinya pada Sasuke karena waktu tidurnya tadi malam diganggu.

"Lu begadang ya?"

"Mungkin. Gak tahu juga deh. Gara-gara tuh _Chicken butt_ sialan, waktu tidur gue jadi kurang!" keluh Sakura sambil mengapalkan tangannya.

"Emangnya elu diapain sama dia?"

"Tadi malem, dia nyanya ke gue caranya–"

"Cara apaan?" tanya Ino penasaran pada kalimat Sakura yang dibuat menggantung itu.

"Cara… Ah itu! Cara _install_ Point Blank! Ya, cara _install_ game Point Blank," kata Sakura yang telapak tangannya sudah basah saking takutnya.

"Point Blank? Sejak kapan lu maenin tuh game? Seinget gue, lu itu paling suka sama yang namanya Audition dan Sims?" Ino menatap Sakura curiga. "Sakura Haruno, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Ino dengan nada horor.

"Eng… anu… anu…" Sakura bangkit dari tepatnya mengendap-endap untuk kabur.

"Apa yang lu sembunyiin, Sakura Haruno?"

"Itu… Dadah Ino Babi!" seru Sakura yang berhasil kabur dari Ino. Dia berlari dari ruang kelas yang sudah sepi menuju kantin.

"Dasar Sakura-Jidat-Lapangan-Bola! Balik ke sini, lu!" teriak Ino dengan banyak per- empatan jalan terbentuk di dahinya. Bayangkan saja Ino yang sedang mengamuk dengan muka memerah dan juga asap mengepul yang keluar dari lupang hidung dan telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hari Sabtu besok kita kencan, yuk…" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Shion?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Shion Hyuuga, salah satu gadis populer di sekolahnya dan juga pacar dari Sasuke.

"Ke Grand Konoha?" usul Shion.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke menyetujui.

"Kau jemput aku di rumah ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah."

"Yey!" seru Shion kecil dan langsung mencium pipi Sasuke. Anak-anak yang juga berada di kantin itu hanya diam saja. Hal ini memang sudah biasa terjadi antara Shion dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang _playboy_ dan Shion si _Miss Aggressive_–yang sangat berbalik 180° dengan kembarannya, Hinata Hyuuga. Hmm… cocok bukan kedua orang ini?

Drrrt… Drrrt…

Handphone Sasuke berdering. "Sebentar ya," kata Sasuke.

.

From : Jidat-Lapangan-Sepak-Bola

Ayam gosong! Hati-hati sama Ino!

.

'Hati-hati? Maksudnya?' batin Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahi.

To : Jidat-Lapangan-Sepak-Bola

Emangnya kenapa?

.

From : Jidat-Lapangan-Sepak-Bola

Gue hampir keceplosan ngomong tetang tuh setan kecil. Hehehehe… PEACE! ^^v

.

To : Jidat-Lapangan-Sepak-Bola

Dasar bego! Makanya, memori otak digedein, jangan cuma jidat aja yang digedein :p

.

From : Jidat-Lapangan-Sepak-Bola

Sialan lu AYAM TIREN DIPANGGANG GOSONG KAGAK LAKU!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Dasar Chicken Butt sialan! Berani-beraninya dia ngatain gue kaya begitu. Lihat aja sih pembalasan dari gue. Pembalasan itu lebih kejam!" teriak Sakura berapi-api. Untung saja dia berada di atap sekolah, jadi kalau dia mau berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai pita suaranya putus juga gak kenapa-napa.

"Gue gak budek, Jidat!" kata Sasuke yang tahu-tahu ada di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan lu di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Barusan nyampe."

"Oh…"

"Kenapa?"

"Gak, nanya doang." Sakura meraih tas selempang birunya. "Ah ya! Entar gue mau pergi. Jangan telfon gue kalo gak penting, dan jangan bawa-bawa nama gue kalo lagi jemput Ryosuke!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar selebar jidatnya.

"Penting kali nyebut nama lu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bodo ah! Terserah lu!" Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai lima. Di sana, Hinata tampak berjalan lalu-lalang kebingungan.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_! Kemana saja? Daritadi aku dan Ino-_chan_ nyariin," kata Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata. Tadi nyari sinyal di atas buat sms, Sasori-_nii_," sangkal Sakura. "Ayo kita belanja ria!" ajak Sakura yang berlari kecil mendahului Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_! Tunggu aku!" Hinata ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Hahahahaha…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Saya mau menjemput Ryosuke."

"Oh… Anda kakaknya Ryosuke?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Iya."

"Tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan berpintu warna kuning cerah. Tak beberapa lama, ia keluar dengan seorang bayi dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke menerima bayi itu–yang ada alah Ryosuke–ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ryosuke tertidur dalam dekapannya. Hembusan nafas kecil dan sering, keluar dari hidung mungilnya yang kembang-kempis. Begitu imut dan lucu. Beberapa tetes iler pun ikut mewarnai wajah imutnya yang tertidur.

Kalau Ryosuke merasa begitu nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke, lain lagi dengan Sasuke sendiri. Kedutan tipis terlihat di jidatnya. Kenapa? Karena sejak tadi banyak orang memandangnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Selain itu juga, dada kirinya terasa basah karena iler.

_Tidur sih boleh aja, tapi gak usah pake iler juga, kali!_

To Be Continue…

MAAP, MAAP BANGET! MAAP BUAT READER SEKALIAN!

Udah lama banget yang dari tahun lalu fic ini belom di update. Huahahahahha…

Chapter ini special buat Hikari Shinju dan Hana to Uzu yang udah minta saya buat lanjutin ini. Terutama buat Hikati Shinju yang udah lama banget request-annya gak ku kabulin. Hikari… maap ya. Dan juga buat Hana to Uzu yang baru saja ngirimin saya PM buat lanjutin ini.

DAN BUAT ALL READERS YANG NUNGGU.

Maap kalo chap ini pendek dan Sasukenya OOC BANGET.

Waktu tadi liat PM dari Hana, aku ngebongkar document di laptopku. Dan ternyata eh ternyata, chap ini udah hampir selesai pada tanggal 25 January, 2011 (Udah sampe yang sms SasuSaku). Dan hari ini juga, aku cuma nambahin dikit aja. Bah… maapin saya, yaw…

Bales review non-login dulu, yok!

Maylan 41 & Fidya Raina Malfoy : Ini udah update. Maap updatenya lama. Di maapin ya :D #nyengir

Big hug, thanks, kiss, etc are for: **Maylan 41, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Lin-chaNoRuffie-chan, Azuka Kanahara, Haruno Ayako-chan, Uchiha Sakura97, cherrysakusasu, Yunacha Zaitte, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, 7color, 4ntk4-ch4n, Himeka Kenta, Sha-chan anime lover, Aoi Shou'no, Yoona Furukawa, Kirara Yukansa, Rievectha Herbst**

And also for all readers, reviewers, favers, alerts, and many more.

REVIEW PLEASE?

P.S: Di fic ini, saya ngerasa frontal =="

Finished at:

Thursday, June 30, 2011

04.01 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, June 30, 2011

04.45 P.M.

Family? © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


	4. Chapter 3 : Masalah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Family & Humor

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, Typos, Mistypos~

Kazuma House Production present…

Family?

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang menggesekkan kartu yang menjadi kunci pintu sebuah apartemen. Dalam pelukannya ia membawa banyak makanan cepat saji seperti hamburger dan ayam goreng. Tentu saja untuk dihabiskan bersama sang adik tercinta.

Itachi meletakkan semua bawaannya di meja kemudian melihat sekeliling. Apartemen adiknya masih sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu ia mengunjunginya. "Rapi" khas anak laki-laki.

Karena haus, Itachi mencari gelas ke dalam kitchen set. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat dua kaleng susu formula, makanan bayi, dan juga beberapa botol susu. Seingatnya, Sasuke sudah tidak menggunakan botol susu lagi sejak berumur dua tahun. Apa mungkin karena tidak puas, makanya dia memakai botol lagi?

Ckelek…

"Kenapa harus di rumahku melulu? Sekali-sekali bawa dia ke rumahmu!" Itachi tahu, itu suara adik sematawayangnya.

"Kau mau kita dinikahkan malam ini juga?" Kali ini suara perempuan. Itachi yakin sekali.

"Ogah. Shion jauh lebih cantik daripada kau!"

Itachi menutup kitchen set lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Ia melihat seorang gadis berseragam SMA dengan rambut pink sedang menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki yang terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke waktu masih kecil.

SASUKE TIDAK MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG, KAN?

"A-aniki…?" kata Sasuke pelan setelah ia keluar dari kamar sehabis mengganti baju. Keringat langsung bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Itachi pasti akan langsung melaporkannya pada kedua orang tua mereka.

Sakura tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Ia melihat wajah laki-laki yang cukup dikenalinya itu sudah memerah menahan marah dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuh.

"Sasuke Uchiha. JELASKAN PADAKU! SE. KA. RANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di sofa dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap tajam pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini duduk bersujud di hadapannya. Sakura terus saja menunduk memperhatikan bayi laki-laki yang mereka sebut Ryosuke.

Ia memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Pusing dengan keadaan ini. "Kalian masih muda sekali. Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukan hal ini," katanya tak habis pikir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah mengapa-apakan Si Jidat Pink ini! Kau tahu sendiri kami musuh sejak kecil! Mana mau aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Sasuk sambil sedikit berteriak karena Itachi sejak tadi tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu bagiamana kau menjelaskan keberadaan bocah itu, Sasuke?!" geram Itachi. "Penjelasanmu terlalu mengada-ada! Seorang bayi takkan muncul ke dunia tanpa ada pertemuan sel telur dan sperma! Manusia tidak bisa dikloning seperti sapi!"

_Hell_. Terkutuklah lelaki jenius yang ada di depannya ini. Kalau saja bisa, Sasuke ingin menendangnya kembali ke New York.

"Siapapun tahu, manusia bukan sapi! Tapi aku serius! Ada dua orang yang mengaku sebagai leluhurku dan Sakura lalu menitipkan bayi ini karena kerajaan mereka terancam!" Sasuke kekeuh pada ceritanya yang hanya dianggap dongeng. "Tanya sendiri pada Si Jidat!"

Takut-takut, Sakura akhirnya mendongak menatap Itachi yang terlihat mengintimidasi dirinya. "Benar yang dibilang Ayam ini. Aku sedang datang untuk mengerjakan tugas, lalu ada pengirim paket. Ketika dibuka, isinya cermin. Dan dari cermin itu keluar dua orang yang menitipkan bayi ini pada kami."

Itachi berdecak. "Kalau mau membuat alasan, cari yang lebih masuk akal. Ini bukan drama. Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Kerajaan Oto atau Konoha, atau apapun itu namanya. Tidak ada kerajaan seperti itu kecuali di cerita fiksi!"

"Aku serius, Itachi!" seru Sasuke yang sudah frustasi. "Kau pikir aku tidak frustasi apa dititipkan bayi dari orang yang tidak kukenal?! Lalu kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba datang membuat semuanya terlihat semakin rumit! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang urus?! Kuyakin Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak pernah mengunjungi apartemenmu seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku!" keluh Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri.

Lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar lalu mengambil jaket dan dompetnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan panggilan Itachi yang menanyakan ke mana dia akan pergi. Otaknya benar-benar keruh untuk berbicara saat ini. Ia butuh udara.

Itachi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setelah tadi benar-benar terpancing emosinya oleh Sang Adik. Jelas, kakak mana yang tidak syok melihat adiknya menggendong seorang bayi yang begitu mirip dengannya bersama seorang perempuan. Semua orang juga pasti berpikir yang sama dengan Itachi, benar?

Diam-diam Itachi melirik bayi yang saat ini sedang tertidur di pelukan Sakura. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti Sasuke. Melihatnya, ia jadi rindu dengan adik sematawayangnya yang sekarang tidak terlihat imut lagi dengan wajah yang kelewat tirus.

Ia menghela napas. Kadang ia merasa telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak lagi terlihat polos seperti dulu. Sasuke terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek yang bisa mempermainkan banyak perempuan. Pantas saja orang tua serta dia selalu khawatir tentang apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke meski lelaki itu tahu adiknya masih tahu batasan-batasan normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pergi jauh-jauh seperti yang ada dalam bayangan Itachi. Lelaki itu hanya membeli sebuah minuman kaleng dari _vending machine_ lalu menghabiskannnya, meremukan kalengnya, dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga seakan ia sedang bermain sepak bola. Padahal nyatanya ia berada di lapangan basket komplek apartemennya.

"Kenapa? Bahkan Itachi-nii tidak percaya padaku!" Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menentang sebuah batang pohon tanpa peduli dengan rasa nyeri di kakinya.

Jujur, ia kecewa. Ia pikir, Itachi mempercayainya sebagaimana yang dilakukan lelaki itu ketika Sasuke meminta pada orangtuanya untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Dulu lelaki itu yang membelanya sehingga akhirnya ia bisa hidup mandiri.

Tapi sekarang? Lelaki itu juga yang mencurigainya telah menghamili Sakura.

Demi Jasin! Ia takkan tertarik dengan perempuan berdada rata dan tenaga monster seperti itu! Meski di dunia ini hanya tersisa Sakura sebagai satu-satunya perempuan, Sasuke akan lebih memilih untuk menjadi gay daripada harus dengan Sakura.

Sakura tak lebih dari seorang gadis manja bermuka dua yang terlihat baik di depan teman-temannya, namun kekanakan dan menyebalkan di depannya. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal Sakura sejak kecil dan takkan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu meski orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai kakek buyutnya datang lagi dan berkata Sakura-lah jodohnya.

Sakura Haruno tetaplah Sakura Haruno. Gadis berjidat lebar yang takkan pernah menjadi pendamping Uchiha. Titik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh membentak Itachi-nii." Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat gadis berambut sewarna permen karet itu sedang berdiri di ujung lapangan tanpa ada Ryosuke padanya. Ia malah menemukan ransel sekolah gadis itu ada di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya sambil berkata. "Kau harusnya menghormati kakakmu."

Sasuke berdecak. "Ya, aku menghormatinya dan kita akan dinikahi malam ini juga," balasnya sinis.

Sakura tahu, ia tidak bisa mengubah apapun pada diri Sasuke, termasuk dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya. Lagipula, siapa dia sampai-sampai harus merubah tabiat buruk bocah ini? Memangnya bocah ini menganggapnya apa selain dari musuh? Buang waktu saja.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Itachi-nii, dia tidak akan melapor pada orang tuamu. Selama dia ada di sini, dia akan membantu kita merawat Ryosuke. Jadi kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya selama di sekolah."

Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi pergunjingan muncul di wajah stoic Sasuke. Alis lelaki itu naik satu. Terlihat sekali bila matanya nampak khawatir. "Kau percaya begitu saja padanya? Asal kau tahu saja, kehidupan sosialisasinya jauh lebih buruk daripadaku."

"Setidaknya dia masih punya mata untuk mengawasi bocah itu," desis Sakura menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Sasuke. "Yang jelas, aku menyerahkan sebagian tugasku pada Itachi-nii, jadi aku tidak perlu datang ke apartemenmu tiap hari. Terserah kau mau ikut pilihanku atau tidak." Ia menggedik bahu lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati punggung kecil Sakura yang terbalut kaus kuning tersebut tertimpa cahaya jingga matahari senja. Punggung kecil itu bergerak mengikuti sinkronisasi gerakan tubuhnya yang lain. Dan perlahan-lahan semakin kecil seiring langkahnnya yang menjauh.

Lelaki berambut raven itu menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benar kata Sakura. Selama ada Ryosuke di antara mereka, keduanya sudah kehabisan banyak waktu untuk mengurusi bocah itu. Beberapa kali Sasuke kedapatan sedang tertidur di kelas dan akhirnya mendapat detensi atau dia harus menyalin PR temannya supaya dihukum. Bahkan nilai-nilai Sasuke di hampir semua mata pelajaran mengalami penurunan.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia belum berniat pulang. Ia membawa kakinya melangkah menelusuri terotoar jalan. Entah ia ingin kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Sakura sekuat-kuatnya ketika melewati ruang tengah.

Sore itu rumah terasa jauh lebih sepi dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada suara hardikan ayahnya yang suka senewen dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaaan tidak sopan Sakura. Kepala merah muda itu menoleh kesana-kemari dan tidak juga mendapati apa yang ia cari. Sedetik kemudian ia menggedik bahu. Paling makan malam di luar, pikirnya ringan.

Sakura segera menuju kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang empuk berseprai satin yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Ingin rasanya Sakura terus merigkuk di sana seperti seekor anak kucing manja. Tapi tugas menumpuk dalam tasnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Deadline-nya besok, ia harus segera menuntaskannya kalau tidak mau mendapat hukuman lagi. Ia sudah memperkirakan ia akan lembur malam ini.

Makanya ia segera mandi, membersihkan dirinya dengan sabun beraroma strawberry menyegarkan banyak-banyak sampai kamar mandi pribadinya memiliki wangi seperti buah strawberry segar bercampur susu. Setengah jam berada di sana akhirnya membuat Sakura puas. Ia menggulung rambutnya dengan handuk, memakan piyama tidur apa saja yang bisa diraih tangannya lalu mulai memilah-milah tugas yang lebih mendesak.

Selama mengerjakan tugas, selama itu juga pikiran Sakura melayang-layang pada sosok bocah kecil yang ia dan Sasuke rawat. Entah bagaimana, rasanya agak was-was meninggalkan Ryosuke bersama dua lelaki itu. Ia terkikik sendiri mengingat bagaimana Sasuke pertama kali memakaikan Ryosuke popok.

Jemari lentiknya menggapai ponsel merah muda di kasurnya. Secepatnya jemari itu menekan layar, mengirim sejumlah pesan pada Sasuke.

.

To : Ayam Tiren Gosong

Hoi

.

Awal sapaan yang aneh memang, tapi ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memulai seperti apa. Dia tidak pernah memulai SMS yang berisi SMS kalau itu sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi kalau masalah yang dipertanyakan tidak benar-benar penting.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesan balasan masuk ke ponselnya.

.

From : Ayam Tiren Gosong

Apaan?

.

To : Ayam Tiren Gosong

Udah ngasih makan tuh setan kecil?

.

From : Ayam Tiren Gosong

Tanya Aniki.

.

Sakura menghela napas. Harusnya ia memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelum mengirimi Sasuke SMS. Bisa jadi lelaki itu belum kembali ke apartemennya dan masih bertapa di lapagan basket, mengutuki semua hal yang terjadi.

Jemarinya mengetik sejumlah kalimat yang baru ia sesali kemudian setelah ia kirim.

.

To : Ayam Tiren Gosong

Pulang. Lu harus ngerjain tugas kalo nggak mau kena detensi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi di sekolah, Sakura tidak menemukan satu kepala berbentuk bokong ayam duduk di singgasananya di kantin. Sasuke tidak ada dimanapun, di kelas, kantin, maupun lapangan basket bersama dengan dedengkotnya. Tidak pula dengan Shion karena yang Sakura lihat Shion bersama geng-geng centilnya sejak tadi.

Sakura duduk di kursinya, menunggu bel masuk. Kehadiran Ino tidak kunjung membuat awan kelabu sirna dari wajahnya, seperti langit hari ini. Sakura sibuk melihat rintik hujan samar-sama turun dan perlahan berubah menjadi hujan deras bersama bunyi guntur menyeramkan.

Iruka-sensei sudah datang sejak lima belas menit lalu dan memuali pelajarannya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka. Semua langsung diam dan memandang ke sumber suara. Sasuke melenggang masuk dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Iruka-sensei yang juga tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Sesekali Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang tidak sekalipun terlihat memperhatikan sang guru di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Happy Valentine~!

Setelah tiga tahun FF ini terbengkalai, saya update lagi. Maaf, reviewnya nggak bisa saya bales satu-satu. Soalnya saya mau pergi. Oke? Annyeong~!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished and publish at:

February 15, 2014

08.24 A.M.

**Family? © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
